Abigail Stock
'''Abigail Stock '''is a major antagonist in season one of ''Skins ''and the arguable main antagonist in season two. She is the younger sister of Josh Stock and the love rival to Michelle Richardson for the affection of Tony Stonem. She was portrayed by Georgia Moffat. History Season 1 Abigail appears first in the series premier episode after hearing Tony audition and being accepted into a choir for an all-girl's college. As he prepares to leave she approaches him to ask him to attend her party on that night and to bring some of his friend's along, to which he promises to do. Later on that night Tony arrives at Abigail’s house along with Michelle, Sid Jenkins and Cassie Ainsworth. They knock on the door, which is opened by Abigail who is delighted to see Tony again. When they arrive Abigail has them all take their shoes off as her mother just had the carpet imported from Iran. They remove their shoes, revealing that Sid is wearing holey, mismatched socks, much to Abigail's disgust. Abigail hands out rum punch to the group and then introduces them to the rest of her friends. Abigail then asks Sid if his name is Polish, before introducing him to her Polish friend, Danuta, a heavy-set girl dressed in black. Danuta eyes Sid up and down and comes over as Abigail tells him she doesn’t speak English, but he can just talk to her in Italian or French, neither of which Sid speaks. In Italian, Abigail and Danuta end up saying how small Sid’s cock must be, but apparently she likes him. Later, Abigail gets some unwelcome attention from a half naked Chris, who is unknowingly treading mud into the Iranian carpet. She attempts to tell him to remove his shoes, but misunderstanding her he takes off his jeans and boxers instead A brawl quickly ensues between her friends and Chris, Maxxie and Anwar ending with the whole gang along with Danuta fleeing the scene and stealing Abigail's parents' car. A few weeks after this Tony invites Michelle, Sid and Chris to a choir performance featuring him and Abigail and the two start singing a duet with Abigail. Their song eventually culminates in a kiss, which catches Michelle off guard and leaves her enraged. As soon as Tony leaves the stage, Michelle, Chris and Sid follow him. Michelle then finds Tony in his dressing room, half shirtless with Abigail singing at him gleefully while he has hand under her blouse. Tony gives the excuse of him checking Abigail’s diaphragm contractions, to which Michelle doesn't fall for. In response he offers her a boqutte of flowers and a teddy bear as an apology only to tear the bear's head off. Abigail gets upset, as it was her lucky teddy, leading to a massive argument between the two climaxing with Michelle slapping her across the face. In a fit of emotional turmoil, Abigail unleashes a torrent of abusive comments to Michelle which leaves everyone in the room in awe and surprise. Immediately following Michelle leaves the room, and Tony asks Abigail to do the same so he can talk to Sid. Abigail tearfully exists in search for her medication After another few weeks Michelle discovered the news of Tony cheating on her with multiple different women including Abigail. This results in Michelle going to confront Abigail at her school, before a fight between the two is able to take place however Abigail gets restrained by her brother Josh. A smug Michelle then took an exit to the scene and returned to Roundview College much to Abigail's frustration. Later, she unknowingly helps Tony sabotage the relationship between Josh and Michelle as he pays somebody to steal Josh's phone. Tony then asks Abigail if she will help him with an art project, in which he takes several nude photos of her. He then copies the photographs onto Josh's phone and sends them from his phone to Michelle, leaving Michelle to find Josh to be a cruel and sadistic pervert and sending Josh into losing all of his sanity. Season 2 Six months following Tony's bus accident he encounters Abigail once again while being taken to a rave by Effy Stonem who much to the annoyance of the latter continuously pursues Tony with questions regarding his accident and his recollection of their relationship ending with Effy rebuffing her and taking Tony away. Using Tony's current condition to her advantage she tricks him into thinking she indeed is his girlfriend and not Michelle. Michelle discovers this at a costume fund raising party for Drama, in which Michelle wears a costume modeled on Princess Leia from the ''Star Wars ''series, only to be confronted by Abigail, who is also dressed as Leia but also attending the party with Tony, who is dressed as Luke Skywalker. Michelle then leaves the two to their devices deeply hurt by what she perceived as Tony's betrayal. Sometime following this Tony and Sid visit a club where Abigail is singing back-up for a band. After her performance she comes down to talk to them, but Sid tells her to leave them alone, saying she has been lying to Tony and that he loves Michelle. Abigail tries to convince Tony that Sid is lying, but Tony shuns her, telling her that he believes Sid. In an inept attempt to withhold dignity Abigail storms off frustrated and heartbroken. Navigation Category:Wrathful Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Saboteurs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill